Dreams, Hopes, Wishes, and Wants
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: It's Naruto's 21st Birthday and he decides to have a Party at his house. His, Sasuke's and Hinata's that is, ruining Sasuke's plan. But, nothing really stops Sasuke, not even a fowl mood. SasuNaru. KibaHinata.


Title: Dreams, Hopes, Wishes, and Wants

Rating: Pg-13?

Author: Me!

Beta: None as of now, considering my Twin (Mar) and Onee-san(Rosey) Have gone missing. When they come back though, there shall be one. xD

Dedication: This is for my wonderful little nee-chan, Gabby. She is of course one of the bestest peoples and seeing as it's was for her birthday as well as Naruto's; I Dedicate to her.

* * *

1. Happiness.

2. Joy.

3. Food.

4. Loud music.

5. Noisy little instruments

6. The way Neji keeps brushing against Naruto.

* * *

A simple list of what one very pissed off Uchiha was currently dwelling on. Seriously, You think having told Naruto you hated them that he would have back off; not pulled you into his own. Yet still, Sasuke found himself seated in one of the other stuffed chairs of their -that being Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata of course- apartment, scowl put wonderfully into affect. He was unhappy; his ears hurt from the music, girls were still trying to attach to him even after announcing he was taking 2 years ago, and Naruto was no where in reaching distance of him.

He was mad. Very, very mad.

"Um...Hello...Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed at the voice, knowing from the tone who it was without looking. You get use to it after living along side that person.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. Enjoying yourself I hope?" Hinata blushed lightly at the comment and ignored the under tone of anger, nodded to the other boy. It wasn't that she was shy anymore, nor was she in love with either Sasuke or Naruto. In fact, Hinata herself saw them as brothers and they were just that too her, literally.

Scooting over a bit to the right, Sasuke patted the space next to him, asking her to join him and received a smile from the white eyed girl. Fixing her shirt with a well manicured hand, Hinata took a seat next to the man, seeing as with her small frame they managed to both fit. From there they both sat in silence, though a comfortable one at that.

The party seemed to go on without them though. The music was still way to loud for the Uchiha, the people only seemed to add to the noise, Naruto still wasn't in sight after talking with Neji, and people was beginning to become so drunk they couldn't walk -starting with Tsunade of course, who was closely followed by Jiraiya-. Yep, Things were great.

"**Um**... Sasuke-kun. Um...I've been meaning to ask you a question, seeing as Naruto and yourself influence me a great deal. I don't... um... want anything to happen like last time..." She didn't need to continue, Sasuke knew where she was going. Even the blonde idiot could remember _last time._

"Who is he Hinata? Let me guess, Kiba?" Sasuke asked as he rose one dark eye brow in question, watching the girl for an answer. A gasp and blush was his answer as the purple haired girl looked to her hands, which were folded in her lap. Mentally Sasuke smirked, patting the girls hands with his own pale one. "Do you like him Hinata-chan?" Still, she refused to answer and instead nodded an affirmative to the question. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile out past his lips. "Alright, Then I guess you can go out with him, but if he tries anything..." Sasuke was interrupted with a squeal of joy and jumped hug from the girl next to him. Surprise, Surprise; he

just made Hinata one of the happiest girl alive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Sasuke!" From there she jumped from her seat and smiled at him brightly. "I promise, everything will be fine, I have to go tell him though." he stated, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead and whispered another thanks before running off into the party. Thus leaving Sasuke along, Anger forgotten at the moment.

Though, it was staring to come back.

"Eh? NO! Ew, I have a boyfriend Gaara." Naruto's voice protested over the noise.

"So?" Calm and kind of scary, defiantly Gaara.

"SO! He's sitting right there!" Naruto's hand seemed to lift in order to point at Sasuke and even the raven haired man could feel his eye brow twitch. Naruto was so loud.

"Eh. I see him."

Naruto visible sighed at that, waving at hand in dismissal for the comment from the red haired man. "Gah, Gaara. If I ever try and get you to drink again, Slap me." With that muttered, Naruto turned to walk over to his still pissed off looking boyfriend, flopping down on his lap sideways. "Hey there, Not having fun? And here I'm finally turning twenty-one and you don't even care." Fake pout, really? Come on, like that would work on the all mighty Uchiha. And it did, that sucks.

Anger was once again forgotten as Sasuke wrapped arms around his lover, causing Naruto to 'Hm' lightly in appreciation. Tanned hands moved up to run through inky black hair, smile playing of his full lips. "I care, You know that." Sasuke murmured lightly before continuing. "I just hate parties."

The chuckle drew Sasuke to look at Naruto's face. He looked so happy, so full of joy; but not the fake kind he was use to seeing when in team seven, but really honest, down to earth happiness. Wait, Didn't Sasuke hate Happiness? Looks like he would have to change one thing on his list.

"Sasuke Uchiha, You are a compete and utter loner. What the hell would you do without me?" Smiling brightly, Sasuke was sure that was the best way to see Naruto; except when he was below him, writhing and oh dear god, stop the images. "Ya know, ice prick. I love you."

Sasuke smiled lightly, letting his head fall onto Naruto's shoulder, but said nothing in return. It wasn't needed, Naruto already new his deepest feelings just by looking into his eyes. He could read him like a book, something at times the Uchiha cursed.

They sat together after that, drawn up into each others arms, not one daring to move from their spot. The warmth, gentle caress, and knowing love created an environment that either wanted or

tried to leave. They were completely happy with one another. Sasuke however, had a plan that the party had ruined for his dobe, but if Naruto was happy with being around friends and family at this time in his life, he would not take it away.

"Naruto, Remember when I said There was no way in hell I'd buy you a life time supply of raman for your birthday?"

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement, immediately going all happy-go-lucky. "Oh my god, You didn't?"

"No, I didn't." Naruto pouted at the Uchiha's words, smacking him playfully on the shoulder as Sasuke smirked.. "But I got you something even better."

Within the folds of his black jacket, Sasuke retrieved a small velvet box, which held a simple bow on the top of it. A loud gasp was admitted from Naruto at the sight, eyes going wide in shock. Slipping from his place to allow Naruto take it, he knelt down on one knee in front of him with a sincere smile.

Whether someone noticed this, or Sakura's squeals alerted the area; somehow the music was turned off and the attention of the room was on them. All family, all friends, all loved ones. They watched as Sasuke Uchiha took Naruto Uzumaki's hand within his own and once again held the box to him.

"Naruto, I love you. You know that. So here I am, I have one question that can decided the rest of our lives together." He paused to take a breath. "Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, be mine forever?"

Naruto was froze in his spot with shock, breathing slightly harder then usually. "S-Sasuke? Are you... serious?" he whispered, fearing that maybe this was some sick joke to mess with his head. He couldn't take it if Sasuke was kidding with him about something that meant the world and more to him.

"Of course I am, Dobe." Sasuke's face was lit with the most loving look as he opened the box's lid to present a simple, shinny golden ring for his lover. The words '_Mine forever'_ were delicately engraved into the front side and upon closer inspection, the words '_Happy 21st Birthday'_ were scratched on the inside. "I would never lie to you."

It was to late when Naruto realized the wetness on his cheek, rolling down his face. He was crying. Crying out of joy though, not pain. In his entire life, he had never been so happy as he was now.

Taking a shaky breath, a smile broke out on his face, stretching his whiskered cheeks lightly. Then, within another second he had pounced Sasuke. Arms wrapped around his neck as he fell to the floor on his knees in front of him, hugging the day lights out of him. "Yes...Yes...Oh, god Yes." Naruto whispered, clutching to the raven haired man who laughed lightly. Even as he tried to pull away he was stopped with the arms tightening, causing him to smile a bit more. Naruto was such a baby as he hid his watery eyes.

"Idiot, If you don't let go, I can't put the damn thing on." Sasuke muttered, suddenly realizing not only was half the room watching, but they also were taking pictures. Growling lightly at them with death glares to matched caused Naruto to chuckle lightly, pulling back slightly.

"Don't like an audience, Sasuke-_chan_?" He was slightly mocking in his tone as Sasuke growled once again, grabbed his blondes hand, and slipped the beautiful ring on his finger. The people clapped once they saw this and Naruto noted the Raven haired man to be a little red in the face area and he smirked. Locking a hand behind Sasuke's neck, he pulled him forward for a nice little half-make-out kiss, right in front of them. Naruto, an exhibitionist? Go figure.

OoOoOoOoOo

After a night of partying, somewhere during which Sasuke and Naruto exited to their room, the two lay sleeping upon the large bed. Sweaty, warm, and sleeping peacefully after a few hours of love making, hard fucking, and calming touches. Both seemed content wrapped up within each others arms, legs intertwined; Naruto's fluffy blonde hair rubbing the under side of Sasuke's chin gently. They were happy, They were very happy.

Sasuke seemed to be the first one to wake out of the two, opening his eyes carefully due to the light entering the room from the open window. The first thing he noted was Naruto, breathing lightly against his neck as he slept on. He smiled, a true, carefree smile. After everything _he_ had been through, Everything _they_ had gone through; Everything and anything. He was truly at peace with his life, with Naruto.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." The whispered words fill the room and Naruto sleeps on with a light mewing sound, dreaming merrily about the previous evening. In the end, it would seem dreams, hopes, and wishes do come true. Maybe even time to time, you actually get what you wanted.


End file.
